Ornamental displays or decorations are used to provide attractive or festive atmospheres in homes, churches, businesses, malls, parks, public areas, and the like. For example, Christmas decorations are commonly put out several weeks prior to the actual holiday for a variety of purposes. Decorations in the home or church may take on a very personal or private nature or, on the other hand, they may provide a means for people to express their feelings to others who visit or pass by.
Decorations and displays are also used by businesses to promote or advertise their products and services. These decorations may take the form of their product, trademark, symbol or mascot. For example, it has become quite popular to display large air filled balloons configured as soda pop cans, cartoon characters, or the like at outdoor sporting events. Other examples of uses for displays include conferences, festivals, celebrations, theme parks, and the like.
The simplest forms of displays include two dimensional images such as pictures, charts and printed advertisements. Other displays may involve a two dimensional video image that includes shows movement. Three dimensional displays, such as Christmas trees and decorations, religious symbols, and large mockups of commercial products, typically do not provide for any movement within the display itself. Occasionally you may notice a billboard having a picture of an automobile with rotating wheels or a store window sign with a flag that waves, but these displays are generally limited to one or two motions. Furthermore, these motions, i.e., jittering, vibrating, etc., are typically randomly generated as opposed to a sequence of different motions in timed coordination with some other signal, such as music.
It would be desirable to have a display that would accommodate more than just one or two motions. A display capable of making several simultaneous motions will attract more attention and provide more entertainment for onlookers or customers. It would be most desirable if a display were available that could create the appearance that a particular normally inanimate symbol, product, emblem or mascot was performing a choreographed dance.